User talk:KimeramonRocks
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Welcome! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ryo205 (talk) 15:22, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism and "framing" Stop removing everything from the Botamon and Raidramon pages.--Red Duel 14:55, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :KimeramonRocks, you claim in the talk pages that you are being framed. Did you ever give your password to anyone? 15:45, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :Also, I'm blocking your account until this situation is cleared up so the framer can't vandalize anymore. 15:54, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Moved messages from my talk pages in other Wikis: ;Hitman Wiki DUDE I SWEAR I WAS FRAMED. I DID NOT VANDALIZE BOTAMON OR RAIDRAMON. I SWEAR DUDE. I WAS ON ROBLOX .COM, NOT DIGIMON WIKI!-KIMERAMONROCKS ;Jak and Daxter Wiki DUDE I WAS FRAMED. I SWEAR IT IS NOT ME! DUDE I WAS FRAMED. I AM SERIOUS. PLZ HELP ME. I DID NOT VANDALIZE RAIDRAMON OR BOTAMON YOU GOTTA HELP DUDE I WAS FRAMED!-KIMERAMONROCKS ;Networks of Destiny Wiki DUDE I WAS FRAMED. I'M SERIOUS. I WAS FRAMED. I WAS ON ROBLOX .COM WHEN IT HAPPENED I SWEAR DUDE! SERIOUSLY! I AM SERIOUS. FRAMED. I. WAS. FRAMED. -kimeramonrocks dude plz help me i was framed i did not mess with ANY pages. KimeramonRocks (talk) 15:15, September 8, 2013 (UTC)kimeramonrocks ::You could just have used this talk page instead of contacting me in three other Wikis. I'm not even part of them, my brother simply used my account for mistake in two of those, and the other is somehow taking our edits in what I believe to be a bug. We would have seen your edit if you contacted us through this page, and you're not blocked from editing this page now. We only block users from editing their own talk pages when they insist on removing non-spam content from them without putting on an archive, which is against Wikia's rules. ::Also, calm down. Please, calmly explain the situation without using all caps. Did you give your password to anyone, or let your password written down in a place someone could have read? Otherwise, we have a hacker on your account and you need to change your password. 15:13, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ;Networks of Destiny Wiki ok yes i gave my password to a friend KimeramonRocks: Dude i can explain. Check my profile post on "Slenderman Wiki" ;KimeramonRocks's profile on Slenderman Wiki Ok, G-Santos, so, my friend, he got blocked for no reason on digimon wiki. i sorta felt sorry for him, so i let him borrow my account. He's a mischeivous 8 year old who hates botamon and raidramon. He is framing me. I swear dude, you gotta help me. He wants to get revenge on digimon wiki. i swear man. ::Again, use this page, not the one on Networks of Destiny Wiki or any other Wiki. An admin reading this conversation in the future won't search for posts made in three other Wikis. ::Anyway, since you gave your password to someone, you'll have to change your password and not trust this account to your friend anymore. Also, what was his username here? I mean, if he was blocked, he must have broken a rule. Unless he didn't have an account and edited as an anon visitor. If it's the latter case, it's because our Wiki was recently blocked from allowing anon editors. 15:37, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ;Networks of Destiny Wiki by the way, i can't use your or my talk page. the block wont let me create posts or edit my own. KimeramonRocks (talk) 11:36, September 9, 2013 (UTC)kimeramonrocks :Not being able to edit my talk page is normal. You were blocked, so you can't edit other pages. But not being able to edit you own talk page is weird, because I didn't block you from doing this. Must be some glitch. :Did you already change our password so I can unblock you without worrying that your friend will vandalize those pages again? 20:11, September 9, 2013 (UTC) I have no idea why my wiki is being involved in this gsantos thing. It was a side project for my and my friends story series that's mainly been abandoned and all of a sudden I'm getting notifications about it. Anyways, I have no idea what this is about and I'd appreciate if that whoever is involving my wiki would stop. Networks of Destiny Admin Alex.Dowski (talk) 21:03, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Alex Dowski ;Networks of Destiny Wiki yes, i changed it. i just turned the lowercase "m" in the middle of my password to an uppercase "M" KimeramonRocks (talk) 22:07, September 10, 2013 (UTC)kimeramonrocks ::You should keep what you changed for yourself instead of stating in a talk page that person could read. I'd recommend you to change it again just in case, but anyway, I unblocked you, you should be able to edit pages again. 22:21, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for catching that typo. I can't believe I didn't notice that one.--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 22:19, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Images Please make sure to follow the image upload policy regarding image naming and licensing, and make sure to check that we don't already have an image before you upload a copy of it. 15:06, November 11, 2013 (UTC)